deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bendy-Kirby3/Bendy-Kirby3’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad S5 Review
Hi, I’m Bendy-Kirby3 and I’m gonna be reviewing season 5 of DEATH BATTLE! I guess. DISCLAIMER 1: This review is a work in progress. As such, many sections will be unfinished. DISCLAIMER 2: This is coming from a guy who likes Yang VS Tifa and Tracer VS Scout, so take all this with a grain of salt. Also, if you disagree with me, I couldn’t give less of a crap. It’s your opinion and you can like or believe whatever you want. Anyway, let’s do this. I Never Freeze VS Because I’m Batman The Pros *That finisher *I watched this recently after I watched Black Panther, making it twice as good to see T’Challa win * “Do you have any children?” “No...” “Good, because I would have to kill them, too.” *''' “The Godd@mn Batman! ' *My preferred character won (plz don’t hurt me) *' “Who knew getting high could turn you into a superhero?” ' *How BP just stood there while battarangs were getting flung at him *The new DB theme is an improvement *I agree with the verdict *Awesome connections The Cons *Didn’t really feel like a season premiere *Stomp Battle Epsiode 1: The Phantom Menace Summary What a fantastic start to the season. The analysis was funny, the fight was great, and the verdict is agreeable. Doesn’t really top other episodes this season, but it was great nonetheless. '''Rating:' Great Bird VS Horse The Pros *First Teen Titans representative *Not Raven VS Scarlet Witch (1. RvSW is too big of a stomp, and 2. Zatanna is an infinitely better opponent for Wanda) *I agree with the verdict *Those horse puns in Twilight’s analysis *'”What? They weaponized friendship? Awesome! Hey Wiz, your my best buddy, friends forever, come here, gimme a hug. ...Where are the friendship lasers?”' '' “Get off me...”'' *Finisher was alright The Cons *The reason why they’re fighting *Both Raven and Twilight have better opponents (not a lot but still) *Overall episode paled in comparison to other episodes this season Summary Eh, it’s pretty good. Rating: Good Yare Yare Daze VS Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru The Pros *ORAORAORAORAORAORA VS ATATATATATATATATA *''”Not THAT kind of cleavage!”'' *I agree with the verdict *Bizarre Stars *The fact that they threw in those good ol’ memes *Omae wa mou shindeiru *NANI?!!!? The Cons *Fight felt short (understandably so but still) *Boomstick didn’t make a Diamond is Unbreakable reference *What’s a squirrel doing in Egypt? Summary ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA vs ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATATA speaks for itself. Rating: Great “Woah” Guy VS Not-Puff The Magic Dragon The Pros *One of my most wanted matchups came true *Beautiful animation *I kinda like the idea of Crash having autism, really opens the door for more variety in protagonists not just in video games, but fiction as a whole. *'”The same kind of fruit shooter that's on his power loader suit from ‘Alien’, er, uh, I mean, this completely generic looking mech.”' *''”Okay, why do so many stories start with people just throwing babies into rivers? That's never a good idea!”'' *I agree with the verdict *Crash and Burn *Based on their reasoning, it’s surprisingly not as stompy as I thought it would be... The Cons *...though I do feel like they downplayed Spyro a bit *Finisher was a bit underwhelming *Like I said with Black Panther VS Batman and Raven VS Twilight, not as good as other episodes this season (surprisingly) Summary I really liked this episode, tbh. The fight was awesome, the jokes landed well, and the music was smoking hot (pun intended). That being said however, it isn’t really as good as the other 3D fights this season though (I’ll get to that later). But credit where it’s due. Rating: Great A Waterbird VS A Hole In The Ground The Pros *Fight was decent *I agree with the verdict *'“Oh my God... THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!”' *That “My cabbages!” clip from Avatar *That part with Captain N. “Pit” and Wiz saying “No, not that one...” *Sora’s face when Pit hits him with the Upperdash Arm *Voice acting was good The Cons *Stomp Battle 2: Electric Boogaloo *Finisher sucked *Unlocking Heaven was very meh (which is weird, because normally Yates is a complete boss) *Poor research *Some, if not most, of the jokes didn’t land Summary Honestly, this is my least favourite episode in the season so far. The research was bleh, the jokes and music was meh, and Pit got downplayed hard (I won’t go into too much detail, so just read Notatruename’s S5 review in the Sora VS Pit section). It wasn’t bad as other episodes however (*ahem* Rogue VS Wonder Woman *ahem*), plus it had some good moments (see Pros). It wasn’t bad, just alright. So tl;dr, this exists Rating: OK Shoot ‘Em In The Head VS I’ve Covered Wars, Y’Know The Pros *I agree with the verdict *The fight *How Frank references Mr. Freeze from Batman and Robin with his ice puns *How Frank and Leon stop fighting for a bit to fight the horde of zombies *”I’ve covered wars, y’know!” “That’s nice, but... I’ve fought them.” *The picture of Leon that Frank took *The end pun was litty *Boomstick’s lines :*'“Is that Gene Simmons?”' :*'“He even had to make some horrible sacrifices along the way, like that poor, poor Ducati.”' :*'“You’re a wizard, Frankie!”' :*'“The Blitzkreig is a freaking wheelchair, powered by a car battery, firing machine guns all over the place! Stephen Hawking could have even beat Death with that!”' The Nitpicking Section Cons *The loser didn’t die by getting eaten by zombies :*With that being said, Frank’s dead head getting zombified at the post-fight scene felt abrupt and forced *Not 3D *Not as good as other episodes, especially the next one (istg if this becomes a theme) Summary And the episodes just keep getting better! There isn’t really much to say about this episode other than it being really good, so I’m just gonna let it speak for itself. Rating: Great Dr. String VS Dr. Feet The Pros The Cons Rating: Awesome Ryu Hayabusa VS Jyn Erso The Pros The Cons Rating: Awesome Ronin Jack VS Afro Ronin The Pros The Cons Rating: Awesome Red Venom VS Linus’s Sister The Pros The Cons Rating: Good A Talking Truck That Turns Into A Robot VS It’s a GUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM The Pros The (Decepti)Cons Rating: Awesome Sh!tewing VS Doo-Doo-Devil The Pros The Cons Rating: Great It’s Time To Jump Up In The Air VS Together We Can Show The World What We Can Do The Pros The Cons Rating: Awesome Ulcer VS Ligma (not released yet) Overall Episode Ranking 13. Sora VS Pit 12. Raven VS Twilight Sparkle 11. Carnage VS Lucy 10. Black Panther VS Batman 9. Crash VS Spyro 8. Leon Kennedy VS Frank West 7. Jotaro VS Kenshiro 6. Nightwing VS Daredevil 5. Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai 4. Ryu VS Jin 3. Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate 2. Optimus Prime VS Gundam 1. Mario VS Sonic 2018 Final Tally Category:Blog posts